the meeting
by squirrelicious
Summary: It's mainly about Lavi being a pest to kanda...


**Hii……this is my first fan fic so I hope I get good reviews and overtime write more ……**

1.

**The meeting**

Humm….sighed Lavi as he realized he would have nothing to do whole day as Kanda was in Komui's office being informed on the mission……so he thought

"Damn you Komui, you should have let me gone on that mission, I'll have to hang out with that bunny resembling freak, Lavi"

"You're just not ready for that particular mission and besides I have something else for you to do"

Kanda was having a bad feeling about this as Komui opened his office door upon hearing a slight knocking on the door"

"Ah, you're here early"

"Kanda….I want you to meet Allen Walker, you're going to be showing him around until he can find his way"

Kanda glared and mumbled things under his breath

Allen stuck out his hand to shake Kanda's

Welcome was all he said, Allen drew back his hand in response

To take away from the tension in the air, Komui spoke

"Allen is already equipped with everything he needs just show him to his classes"

Then the bell rang, Komui rushed them out the office

"Moyashi, come with me" as Kanda checked Allen's timetable

As they were walking to advanced math, Lavi jumped out from nowhere

"Yuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I thought you were on a mission"

"Yeah I thought so to….."

As Lavi approached Kanda, he noticed a small white haired

boy behind him.

"Hiiiii" Lavi said

"Hello" Allen replied in an accent Lavi couldn't help but love.

As the introductions were ongoing, Kanda was quickly losing patience

"Must you do this now?"

"Geez Yuu-Chan, what's the rush"

"THE RUSH IS THAT WE HAVE CLASSES JUST NOW!"

"That's right; umm I need to get to my class"

"Kanda, may you show me to my class"

Kanda showed him to his class then left…..as Allen entered the class, the bell rang, he was relieved he wasn't late……..all eyes were on him. The teacher, Mr.Dialinas introduced him to them. To them they seemed to be much friendlier than Kanda.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee" a friendly voice said as he sat down to the back of the class.

Allen was glad to meet someone who was as friendly as she was. After class was finished, Lenalee and Allen meet up with Lavi and Kanda at the cafeteria.Lavi bombarded Allen with questions.

"How old are you?"

"What school did you attend?"

"Where is your house?"

Allen was too busy wondering about Kanda to even pay attention to Lavi

"Kanda, are you mad at something" was all Allen could say to him

Kanda looked up and didn't reply.

Lenalee told him Kanda was the serious type of guy and wasn't meant to be messed around with or they and his sword, Mugen would become aquatinted

As the day was over Allen and Lenalee became good friends. Lenalee took over Kanda's job of showing him around. Kanda was so relieved. But then that day came…..The day when Allen, Kanda and Lavi got the chance to go on a mission together. Kanda was the first to be informed about it.

"Komui, you can't put me on a mission with Lavi and Moyashi!"

"Yuu, you have to go on this mission with them Allen is just starting out here and Lavi is Lavi's just hopeless….."

"Fine! But can you just tell me what the mission is about"

Komui had a mischievous grin on his face…

"Okay…..well first thing it's in Japan…"

Kanda was okay with that because he was from there and longed of going back some day to see all the things that have changed since he was last there.

"And you have to go to some of the forests to find an innocence because we fear the earl might be lurking near to get to it first"

"What the hell! Komui! What do you mean **some of the forests??????** Are you **MAD?**Don't you have a tracking device or something?

"No I'm not mad I'm just a little misunderstood but that's beside the point….ya'll need to go to some of the forests because all the tracking systems are currently umm their just umm a little damaged from one on my experiments"

"**DAMN YOU KOMUI"** why the hell do you insist on doing these "experiments" if you know they aren't gonna turn out so great?!?!?!

"Sorry but it's the only way I know if something has enough energy in it"

"Why can't you leave the stooped machines alone?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'll try not to use them anymore….Ah Ha! I just remembered before I…umm before the systems were damaged I printed out a reading I got from that same innocence"

"**THANK YOU GOD!"**

"I just have to find it"…….digs through stash of papers on desk…

"HA! I Have it!"

"Here you go Kanda"

After Kanda reads the reading, he was relieved to find he DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO SOME OF JAPAN'S FORESTS…..he just had to go to the forests in the eastern part of Japan.

"Komui I swear! sometimes I think Lenalee is older than you"

As that was happening, Lavi and Allen entered the office. Komui informed them about the mission.

"Yuu! I can't believe all of us get to go on a mission together…you me and Moyashi.

"Kanda and Lavi…..will you help me with this mission 'cause it's my first and I'm so inexperienced"

"Of Course! Yuu-Chan and I will help….right Yuu?"

"Yea we'll help"

"You all better get packed….ya'll leave first thing in the morning".

**Hope ya'll like it….Please review…Thanks……… **


End file.
